


Snow

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [109]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always looked forward to going to the mountains once or twice a year when I was a kid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 July 2016  
> Word Count: 183  
> Prompt: 15. early in the morning wherever it’s just snowed  
> Summary: "I always looked forward to going to the mountains once or twice a year when I was a kid."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set nebulously in the middle of the season. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I will admit that this prompt made me balk when I got it, especially after rolling for these two characters. It's not like there was snow in NYC in June of 2015. So I found a compromise that I could work with. And I have to admit that I find Amani and Veronica a disgustingly adorable couple to write for.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I miss the snow."

I can feel her stare at the side of my face, but I don't turn to meet her gaze.

"You're kidding, right? _Please_ tell me you're just being an ass right now."

"Nope," I reply with a chuckle. "Dead serious. I always looked forward to going to the mountains once or twice a year when I was a kid. It was a treat because we had no snow where I grew up."

"But it's _frigid_ in New York in the winter. How can anyone _enjoy_ that?"

Turning to face her now, I lean in to kiss her lips in an attempt to erase the frown lines between her brows. She resists initially, but slowly returns the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Let me show you what it's like from my perspective this winter, okay?" I rest my forehead against hers. "If I can't convince you how to enjoy it, we'll never bring it up again."

"And if you can't convince me, I get a day at the spa _and_ a full body massage from you."

"Deal."


End file.
